Company in the Burrow
by burtsbees4me
Summary: Ron and Hermione haven't seen or heard from eachother for nearly eight years. For three weeks muggle teacher, Hermione, gives an unexpected visit to the famous artist, Ron. Will sparks fly?


ÿþDisclaimer: Of course I'm not genius enough to think of wonderful characters like J.K Rowling. All these characters belong to her. : ) Chapter 1: Ron sat by himself on the porch, just looking out at the sky while the sun began to set. I've graduated Hogwarts nearly eight years ago and I'm still living with mum and dad, he thought to himself ruefully. Well, he lived on his own a year after graduating, but once he found out that no one was living with his parents, he decided to moved back with them. As for Harry, he went off with sister. Married and with two little girls. Ron smiled softly to himself, remembering the time when he found out they were going out. Harry, that git. Then he suddenly remembered his nieces with the angelic faces. Ron sighed hopelessly. Well, they gave me two beautiful nieces to spoil. As for Hermione, the last he heard of her was that she was a teacher for muggle children and occasionally teaches as a special guest at Hogwarts. But that news was nearly heard five years ago. They lost touch ever since they graduated. I wondered how she's doing now, thought Ron. I wonder if she's married. Ron automatically found his gaze at the ground and felt an odd feeling. He shook his head, trying to dismiss the thought. He couldn't care less if she married someone. He decided the reason for the shocked feeling was because it's so unbelievable Hermione could possibly get along with a man, let alone marry one. Yeah, that's it. "Ron!" Ron turned around to see his mother. He smiled a welcome to her and she approached him. Molly looked at her youngest son. She missed her other children, but she was so happy to have Ron with her. Ron was always a good-looking boy, she decided. He was tall. She barely reached his shoulders now. And his build was rangy and slightly chiseled. Odd how an artist, like himself can obtain a build like that. His eyes weren't a light blue as they were as a child, but were now a dark grayish-blue. She always wondered how he got that beautiful color that no one in their family had. He had an angular face that regularly attracted the ladies. His hair would sometimes held a copper color, but usually it had its red hue. Her thoughts suddenly changed from her son s appearance to his hair.  Oh, Ron, Molly hissed exasperatedly.  Your hair is getting really long. She eyed the soft curls hanging just above the collar of his paint splattered shirt. She reached out to a lock and tugged at it gently, then sighed.  Why must you keep it so long? It makes you look dangerously handsome. Even violently handsome. She added. Ron pondered on his mothers words. He just smiled and kissed the top of his mothers head.  Well, if that s the case, then it stays. Molly rolled her eyes in defeat.  Well, who knows, said Molly.  Maybe she s like it. Ron s eyes narrowed.  Who?  We re having a visitor staying over for a few weeks. She replied cheerfully.  And who may this visitor be, mum? Molly smiled for a few moments, watching his impatient expression gradually grew on his face.  Mum? Molly giggled then said,  No one, it s just your friend, Hermione. She ll be here any minute, now. So why don t you change into something that doesn t have your latest master piece on it. Then she walked out. Ron stood on the porch for a while, staring at the place where his mother just stood. Then he turned around to look out at the sky.  Great, he mumbled.  She hasn t been heard of from so many years and all of a sudden she drops an unexpected visit. What am I supposed to say to her? He muttered an oath as he walked into the house. He heard talking in the living room and there he saw his mother talking to Hermione. Molly noticed Ron then excitedly took Hermione by the shoulders and led her to him.  Ron, look who s here! She squealed merrily. She looks good, Ron decided as he examined her with an artistic eye.  Hey, Hermione. He said simply. He walked up to her, and then stood in front of her, unsure of what to do next. He awkwardly stuck out his hand for a shake. She tried to hide the slight surprise to see a handsome man standing in front of her.  Well, seems it s true. Ronald Weasley is an artist. And a very good one at that. said Hermione as she observed his shirt. She tried to say it as casually as she possibly could. Ron shrugged lazily, but still kept a steady gaze at her. She was stunning. The artist in him could say she had long, smooth hair that was the color of mahogany. A beautiful face that was flawless, she had unpainted lips, and big hazel eyes that seem to be filled with so much emotion. Her eyes reflected each emotion going through her. First, was confusion. Why is he just staring at me? she thought. Then, the sign of annoyance swept in her eyes. Why is he just staring at me? she thought. It s absolutely unnerving. Ron could tell she was irritated. Instead of feeling guilty about it, he just smiled. 


End file.
